desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Me Entertain You
"Let Me Entertain You" is the 139th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Susan's days as a sexy internet sensation may be coming to an end after she angers an important client and incurs the wrath of her boss, Maxine. Meanwhile, Renee and Gabrielle are headed for a smackdown after each of them reveals an intimate secret about the other to the wrong people, and Bree finds herself exhausted by younger lover Keith's sexual stamina. Lynette is angry with Tom after he asks his mother to become the baby's nanny without talking it over with her first, and housewife Emma Graham puts on a cabaret show - with the aid of saxophonist Dave Koz - with surprising results. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives' *Bree offers to have Keith over for dinner. ("The Thing That Counts is What's Inside") *Grace is looking through Gaby's jewelry box, noting that she cannot afford pretty things herself. ("The Thing That Counts is What's Inside") *Lynette hands a crying Paige to Penny and later tells Tom that they need to get a nanny to help her out. ("The Thing That Counts is What's Inside") * Susan is shocked to see a billboard of herself going up. Later, she is discussing the cost of taking it down to maxine and is forced to give up $9000. ("The Thing That Counts is What's Inside") *A mystery figure takes Susan's billboard poster from a dumpster and carries it with them. ("The Thing That Counts is What's Inside") Prologue The episode opens with Mary-Alice introducing us to Emma Graham. She explains that Emma was an ordinary woman who wanted her husband, daughter and neighbours to see her differently. Emma decides to hold a cabaret night at a local bar. The housewives attend, but one of Emma's songs finishes with a scream as Gaby and Renee burst into the bar fighting each other. Renee punches Gaby in the nose. Susan Susan is preparing for a private session with a client. However, she is disgusted when the customer continually asks to see her breasts. When she refuses, he asks if she is lactating and Susan slams down the laptop lid in disgust, calling him a "pig". Later, Maxine arrives and tells her off for cancelling the session. She complains that Susan has cost them a major client and adds that the customer works at the city council and could spread bad comments about the website. Susan apologises, but Maxine tells her she can't keep giving her chances. Someone rings Maxine asking for a session with Susan, but Maxine tells the customer that she doesn't work for her anymore. Susan tearfully calls a jeweller to find out how much one of her silver bracelets is worth and promises to bring it in tomorrow. Lynette arrives to return a gold necklace she borrowed, and spots that Susan is upset. When she goes to get her a tissue, Mike arrives home and asks why the $9,000 is missing. Susan admits that she withdrew the cash and Lynette appears, claiming that she borrowed it to pay off some bills from her daughter's birth. Susan explains that Lynette will pay them back by Friday. Mike heads back to work and Susan thanks Lynette for covering for her. She tells her all about her work on the internet and Lynette is shocked, describing it as "porn". She asks what would happen if Mike or MJ found out. Susan tells her that she already feels bad enough and adds that she is trying to get back to Wisteria Lane. "We can't afford hot lunches for MJ at school," she says tearfully. "Think about that before you want to judge me." Lynette hugs her and promises not to judge her anymore. Susan is at school and asks her class to tidy up and leave. Maxine rings and explains that she is willing to offer Susan another chance. She says that a client keeps calling and is offering serious money for a session with Susan. Later, Susan downs some wine and gets into her lingerie. When she turns on her laptop, she discovers that there is no-one there, although someone waves their hand off screen. Susan tells the client that it is okay to be shy and asks for his name. Paul appears, saying: "I think you know my name." Susan screams and shuts the laptop, but Paul tells her that he's still there. Susan grabs a robe and lifts up the laptop again. Paul tells her that he wants to buy her house but Susan tells him that it's not for sale. "It seems to me a lot of things are for sale," Paul replies. "Your body, your honour, your reputation. The house would seem to be the smallest of those things." He adds that it would be "terribly unfortunate" if word of Susan's internet work was revealed. Susan realises that he is threatening her and calls him a "son of a bitch", but Paul simply tells her that he will allow her a couple of days to think about it. "I'd hate for you to feel I was pressurising you," he says. Bree Bree and Keith arrive home from a date at a French restaurant and Bree apologises that it was so formal. Keith thanks her for helping him with the forks and kisses her on the cheek to say goodnight. Bree asks why he isn't kissing her properly and he explains that he is trying to treat her like a lady. Bree tells him to stop and kisses him passionately. Bree and Keith arrive home from a play and Bree discusses what an angel in the production symbolised. Keith admits that all he was thinking about was where the wires were. Bree offers him some dessert, but when she gets the strawberries and cream, Keith strips off. The pair have sex, and then again on the stairs. Later, Bree is showering when Keith arrives. "Please tell me you're here to stab me," Bree mumbles wearily, but Keith doesn't understand and the duo have sex again. Later, Bree comes up with a plan to deal with Keith's sex drive. She draws up a huge list of work for Keith to complete and tells him that it must be done by the end of the day. That night, Bree is in bed when Keith arrives upstairs. He is worn out and asks if he can go home. Bree tells him to stay the night. Keith claims that every part of his body hurts, but when he gets into bed, he starts to make a move on Bree. Bree jumps up and complains that she can't keep up with him. Keith admits that the only reason he kept having sex with her was because he can't keep up with her intellectually. He explains that he was trying to keep her interested. Bree admits that she loves the way Keith sees the world. "It's fun and down to earth and everything I'm not," she says. Keith realises that she likes him the way he is and they kiss. The pair decide to go to bed and get some sleep. Lynette Later, Lynette is interviewing nannies but admits to Tom that they are all too inexperienced or too expensive. Tom explains that he has found another applicant and Lynette is thrilled. A car pulls up and Tom announces that his applicant is not only punctual, but early. However, he begins to look nervous and points out that Lynette used to hate yams but gave them a second chance and discovered they weren't so bad. He adds that he likes yams. "Sometimes people are like yams," he says. Lynette suspiciously asks what he has done and looks out of the window, before asking him if he is insane. The new nanny knocks at the door and when Tom opens it, he welcomes her by saying: "Mum!" The next morning, Tom's mother - Allison - rushes around the kitchen getting him breakfast. Lynette is annoyed when Tom asks Allison to make him French toast and fill up his coffee cup and tells him to do it himself. However, Allison is happy to pamper Tom, although at one point she calls him by his father's name Rodney. Allison goes to tend to the baby, and Lynette claims that when she is around Tom turns into a Neanderthal while Allison trips over her apron strings to dote on him. Allison returns and Tom asks her to fill up his coffee cup again. Meanwhile, Tom goes away for a business trip and Lynette hands him some cookies that his mother made him. Tom complains that Allison has mixed up his and his dad's favourite snacks, but points out that Allison has been great with the baby and Lynette agrees. When he has left, Allison serves dinner and admits that she doesn't understand why Lynette would go back to work. Suddenly, Lynette notices that the twins are asking Allison to fill up their drinks. Allison explains that she is busy with the meatloaf and asks Penny to get the boys' drinks. Lynette refuses to allow it, explaining that in her house the boys have to serve themselves instead of being doted on by women. Allison explains that she doesn't understand why women today don't want to take care of their families and explains that her husband never wanted for anything. Lynette fires back that Allison's husband had an affair and left. The room goes silent and Allison walks out as Lynette appears to regret her comment. When Tom arrives back from his business trip, he discovers that Lynette has hired a nanny. Upstairs, Tom tells Lynette that he has fired the woman. Lynette complains that he had no right, and Tom replies that she had no right to make Allison feel unwelcome. Lynette explains that she doesn't want her kids to be raised with 1950s' views on women. Tom argues that Lynette has always made the decisions in their house but he is now making a decision that Allison will stay. Lynette brings Allison some coffee and apologises for saying things about her husband. In turn, Allison apologises if she crossed a line. "It just felt so nice to feel useful again," she admits. She adds that she loves being in the kitchen and making her family happy and confesses that she doesn't know how Lynette can leave to go to work. "It's just who I am," Lynette replies. Penny arrives and explains that the baby is crying, so Lynette leaves to take care of her, kissing Allison on the cheek as she goes. Penny grabs a cookie, and Allison looks up at her, saying: "I'm so sorry, what's your name again?" Penny replies, giggling, but looks concerned when Allison asks: "And do you live here?" Gabrielle & Renee Gaby and Renee are having their dinner together and Gaby congratulates her for getting rid of her husband, Doug. Renee explains that Gaby understands her because they are both so beautiful, and the pair exchange stories about how they have used their beauty. Renee admits that she slept with Doug's divorce lawyer to reach a better settlement. Gaby promises not to say anything, and Renee asks for some dirt on her. She admits that she knows Gaby has had plastic surgery. Gaby denies it at first but eventually admits that she had work done on her nose when she was 19. She explains that Carlos knows but begs Renee not to tell the other housewives. "Of course you can trust me," Renee says. "I'm beautiful." Later, Renee opens the door to find her ex-husband Doug holding some roses. He explains that he misses her and describes his affair as a "stupid mistake". He asks her to give him another chance. Renee insists that she is happy in Wisteria Lane but Doug tells her that she was made for Manhattan. He adds that Cartier has missed her and produces a ring. "Think about everything we had together," he says. "I want it back, don't you?" Renee arrives at Bree's and announces that she is going to get back together with Doug. Bree and Lynette admit that she has invested ten years in the marriage, but Gaby angrily tells her not to get back together with him, pointing out that Doug cheated on her. "Open your eyes," she says. However, Renee replies: "Keep your fake nose out of it." Lynette and Bree are shocked to discover that Gaby has had plastic surgery and begin to tease her. Gaby storms out, warning Renee that she will regret revealing the secret. Later, most of the housewives are at the bar for Emma's cabaret night. Gaby, who is getting drunk, is still upset about Renee's betrayal and becomes even more angry when Mrs McCluskey and Lee come over to tease her about it. The barman asks a waitress to give a bottle of champagne to Doug on the house, and Gaby offers to take it over. Drunkenly, she gives Doug and Renee the bottle and adds: "By the way, she slept with your lawyer. Enjoy the show." Doug is shocked by the revelation. Renee asks to talk to Gaby, and the pair begin to argue. Renee tells Gaby that her life is so pathetic she has to ruin hers, while Gaby suggests that Renee is a prostitute for sleeping with a man for $8m. The pair begin fighting and burst into the bar. Renee tells Gaby that she will never forgive her, but Gaby says she'll just buy her a sapphire ring and get her forgiveness that way. Renee punches Gaby in the nose. The next day, Renee is at home when Doug rings. He suggests that as they have both slept with someone else, they should call it even and get back together. "It's what we both want, right?" he says. Later, Renee and Gaby approach each other to apologise. Renee reveals that Doug called to ask her to come back, but she turned him down. She admits that Gaby was right about him and thanks her for being so honest. "You're a real friend," she says. The pair walk off together. Epilogue Production "Let Me Entertain You" was written by Sara Parriott and Josann McGibbon. It marks the first appearances of Reggie Austin as Doug Perry and Lois Smith as Allison Scavo. American pop singer, Dana Glover, also makes a guest appearance as Emma Graham in the opening scenes. Reception On its original broadcast on ABC, the episode scored 12.159 million of viewers and achieved a 3.9 rating in the adults 18-49 demographic. With the DVR Rating, this episode is up 1.7 in million of viewers (rising to a total of 13.9 million of viewers) and it's up 0.8 in the adults 18-49 demographic (rising to a total of a 4.7 rating). "Let Me Entertain You" received positive reviews from television critics and fans of the series. Trivia *Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) and Mason Vale Cotton (M.J. Delfino) do not appear and are not credited. *Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis) do not appear and is credited. It's the first time this season somebody is credited and don't appear. *This is Reggie Austin (Doug Perry), Lois Smith (Allison Scavo) and Dana Glover (Emma Graham) first episode. *Episode takes it's title from the song of the same name from Sondheim's "Gypsy." *"Start All Over Again" by Dana Glover feat.﻿ Dave Koz is sung by Emma Graham during the episode's opening scenes. *When Keith is sitting on the bed talking to Bree about trying to keep her interested in the relationship, you can see he has a tattoo across his heart that says "Megan". Green married actress Megan Fox recently. Bloopers and continuity errors *During the original airing of the episode, when Gabby and Renee are apologizing to each other, you can see in the background, inside Renee's house, through the window, the shadow of a man but only for a brief second. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 705 01.png Promo 705 02.png Promo 705 03.png Promo 705 04.png Promo 705 05.png Promo 705 06.png Promo 705 07.png Promo 705 08.png Promo 705 09.png Promo 705 10.png Promo 705 11.png Promo 705 12.png Promo 705 13.png Promo 705 14.png Promo 705 15.png Promo 705 16.png Promo 705 17.png Promo 705 18.png Promo 705 19.png Promo 705 20.png Promo 705 21.png Promo 705 22.png Promo 705 23.png Promo 705 24.png Promo 705 25.png Promo 705 26.png Promo 705 27.png de:Let Me Entertain You Category:Episodes Category:Season 7